El deseo que sobrepasa mi razón
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Oneshot: Kotori se va a quedar a la casa de Umi por motivos de estudios. Sin embargo, algo curioso e inesperado sucede, haciendo que Kotori termine revelando su más grande y oscuro secreto. KotoUmi. Kotori como Futa! Lo sé, puede que no les guste o acomode la idea, pero la idea no me desagrada y algo "nuevo" no está de más xD disfruten!
Un día sábado cualquiera, Kotori y Umi decidieron juntarse para repasar el contenido de la clase de Física. Kotori no era muy buena en esta asignatura, por lo que pedirle ayuda a una de sus mejores amigas le era crucial. Umi aceptó con gusto el que su amiga se quedase con ella esa noche, siempre y cuando no perdiesen el tiempo y se dedicaran a estudiar. Con estas condiciones, Kotori aceptó, y se dirigieron a la casa de la peliazul. Justamente ese día, los padres de Umi se encontraban de viaje, por lo que no volverían hasta el día siguiente en la tarde. Al saber esto, Kotori se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, sabía que su visita era con motivos académicos, pero no podía evitar el sentirse ansiosa o que su mente divagara al estar a solas con la persona que ama, aunque lo hace en secreto.

Esa tarde los estudios progresaron enormemente y de la manera más eficiente posible. Sin embargo, al final de este, Umi le dijo a Kotori que se iría a dar una ducha antes de meterse a la cama, que en este caso, eran dos futones en el suelo, pues a Umi no le gustaba ser desmerecedora o desigual con sus visitas, y siendo que Kotori se negó a dormir en la cama de su amiga, resultó en esto.

Volveré en unos minutos, puedes bañarte después de mi si quieres... - Dijo Umi

Estoy bien, tomé una ducha antes de venir para acá...

Entendido, entonces empieza por ponerte el pijama, estaré lista en unos minutos.. - Dijo entrando a la ducha.

Lo haré~ - Kotori comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente antes de que Umi saliera de la ducha, pues había algo que quería evitar que una de sus mejores amigas viera. - Ahh... ahí está... cómo desearía no tener esto... - Pensó en voz alta.

Kotori comenzó a desvestirse por completo para luego ponerse su pijama, el cual consistía en unos pantalones y polera verdes, su color favorito. Una vez lista y al notar que Umi aún no salía del baño, se sentó en la cama de Umi. Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que divisó la almohada de la peliazul, insitandola a olfatearla.

Mmmh! El olor de Umi-chaan... - Decía mientras rozaba su rostro en la almohada y movía su trasero. De repente sintió la puerta del baño abrirse. Asustada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su futón.

Ohh.. veo que ya estás acostada... descuida, apagaré la luz en unos segundos... - Sorpresivamente Umi había salido de la ducha envuelta únicamente en su toalla, dejando ver sus finos hombros, al igual que sus largas piernas. Kotori no podía despegar su vista de esas ejercitadas piernas. Incluso sintió como si le fuera a sangrar la nariz cuando su amiga se agachó a recoger algo del suelo, haciendo que Kotori estuviera a milímetros de ver la tierra prometida de Umi. - Apagaré la luz... buenas noches, Kotori...

B-Buenas noches, Umi-chan... - Se despidió tratando de no mirar a su amiga, pues sabía que en ese momento Umi se estaba desvistiendo. Sin embargo, el ruido que hacía al despojarse de su ropa hizo que la imaginación de Kotori comenzara a divagar, imaginándose la piel desnuda de Umi, sus curvas, sus senos, su trasero, cómo será todo eso, por lo que cautelosamente, se dio vuelta en dirección a donde percibía estaba Umi, pero realmente se arrepintió. Una parte del cuerpo de Umi estaba siendo iluminado por una luz que se asomaba a través de la abertura de la puerta semi-abierta de la habitación, proveniente del pasillo. Fue allí cuando Kotori pudo divisar el atlético torso, abdomen y piernas de la arquera. Luego, para su festejo, mientras Umi se movía, logró ver uno de sus senos, y cómo sus rosados pezones se endurecían debido al frío. Viendo eso, Kotori no lo soportó más. Sentía cómo la sangre fluía en su entrepierna, y cómo su miembro se endurecía cada vez más al imaginarse tocando ese esculpido cuerpo. Su mano derecha se deslizó por debajo de la manta del futón, hasta alcanzar aquella protuberancia. Comenzó a masajearla por unos minutos, hasta que el deseo por tocarlo directamente creció en ella, despojándose de las sábanas y pantalón, asegurándose que Umi estuviera profundamente dormida al mismo tiempo. Una vez segura, comenzó a trazar leves movimientos de arriba abajo para estimular su miembro, mientras que con la otra mano, masajeaba y a veces apretaba sus pezones. Gemidos empezaron a salir de la boca de la peligris, quien trataba de contenerlos lo más posible, pues sería todo un problema que Umi la descubriera haciendo esto. Ante el pensamiento de ser descubierta por la persona que ama, Kotori hizo sus movimientos más bruscos, haciéndola aproximarse al clímax aún más. Teniendo conocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Kotori agarró un paño de su bolso que estaba junto a ella, y retomó los movimientos. Segundos después, arqueó su espalda y ahogó su gemido, soltando el líquido que estaba siendo suprimido por aquel paño, para así no manchar el futón. Una vez terminado el orgasmo, Kotori se terminó de limpiar. Su miembro aún estaba animado, pero decidió que era suficiente por hoy. Una vez arreglada y con sus bragas y pantalones en su lugar, Kotori volvió a cubrirse con la manta, para caer en un dulce sueño.

Por otro lado, Umi, quien supuestamente estaba profundamente dormida, no pudo pegar un ojo después de oír los gemidos de la chica junto a ella. Excitada, agobiada y avergonzada, se destapa y sale del futón. Sin saber cómo lidiar con su excitación, decide ir al baño para ver cuál es su condición.

 _"Estoy muy mojada... ahh... mis dedos no serán suficientes..."_

Volviendo a la habitación, divisa a Kotori durmiendo boca arriba, pero algo inusual había en aquella imagen. Algo sobresalía del futón, algo posicionado alrededor de la entrepierna de Kotori.

 _"No será... no... no es posible..." - Pensaba Umi._

Con su rostro completamente rojo, sus manos temblorosas, y su respiración acelerada debido a la excitación, Umi se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo, posicionándose junto a la pajarita. Una vez ahí, Umi la destapa cuidadosamente, revelando aquella erección que se extendía gratamente hacia arriba, estirando el pantalón del pijama de la menor. Al verlo, Umi se sintió completamente sorprendida, su amiga tenía un secreto de tal magnitud, y allí estaba ella, intentando aprovecharse de una dormida Kotori.

 _"Ahhh... esto está mal... está definitivamente mal... pero... no puedo resistirme, Kotori... por favor perdóname..."_

Sus manos se dirigieron a los botones del pantalón de Kotori, desabrochándolo para dejar el suficiente espacio al miembro de Kotori, el cual estaba aún oprimido por las bragas de esta. Una vez habiendo bajado también la ropa interior de la pajarita, por fin le tocó ver lo que estaba buscando. El largo y un tanto grueso miembro de la menor, se paraba magníficamente frente a una avergonzada Umi, quien al verlo más detalladamente se cubrió el rostro de vergüenza. Intentó tocarlo un par de veces, y lo hizo de la manera más cuidadosa posible, sería un verdadero problema si Kotori despierta; cómo le explica esto, cómo saldría del problema, estaría casi obligada a confesarsele, lo que le produjo un gran miedo. Acercó sus labios levemente, tanto como para olfatear como para lamer la punta de este. Al notar las reacciones tanto en Kotori como en el miembro, la excitación de Umi aumentó, cambiando por completo su posición.

Perdóname... Kotori... - Susurró para sí misma.

Umi, desvistiéndose, se saca las bragas, posicionando sus caderas cuidadosamente sobre Kotori. Una vez allí, y sintiendo que la punta del miembro tocaba su entrada, comenzó a bajarlas para que este se introdujera. Como era su primera vez, Umi sintió un dolor intenso recorrer su interior, por lo que dejó que la mitad del miembro permaneciera en su lugar. Gemidos de Kotori podían oírse en la oscura pieza. Umi, ya un poco más acostumbrada, comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo gentilmente, aunque con el paso de los minutos y el placer que estaba empezando a sentir, deseaba que sus movimientos fueran más bruscos, pero se arriesgaba a que Kotori se despertara.

K-Kotori... - Gimió lo más silencioso que pudo. Su respiración estaba entre cortada, y sus movimientos aceleraban cada vez más.

Mmhh... - Se escuchó de la boca de Kotori. - U-Umi-chan?! - Despertó alarmada al notar que algo andaba mal. Umi, la estaba montando. Se sentía genial, pero le preocupaba el que su secreto haya sido descubierto. Conteniendo sus gemidos, intentó articular palabras. - U-Umi...chan... por...qué... ghhh...

Lo siento... mmh... ya no aguantaba más... te escuché mientras te masturbabas... y me dejaste queriendo algo a cambio... responsabilizate, Kotori! - Gritó mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Umi-chan... está bien... aquí voy! - Coordinando sus caderas con las de Umi, Kotori comenzó a embestirla desde abajo, causando que el miembro entrara más profundo en Umi, quien en ese momento, apretó con todas sus fuerzas el miembro de Kotori, acercándola al clímax. - Umi-chan... yo... no...

Está bien... haa... me vengo... me vengo...

Umi-chaan... aquí voy... ghh!

Con la última embestida y contacto entre sus caderas, Umi se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Kotori. Ambas estaban demasiado cansadas como para hablar, por lo que esperaron a recuperar el aliento.

U-Umi-chan.. yo... - Dijo Kotori al reincorporarse.

Kotori... lamento haberte hecho eso...

No te preocupes por eso... de hecho, me gustó... hehe...

Eh? L-Lo dices en serio?

Sí... porque... Umi-chan, yo... te amo...

Kotori... - Se acerca y besa a la menor. - Yo también te amo...

Umi-chan... - Sus ojos se empañan. - Pero... qué pasará con esto... no soy normal... pensé que me odiarías por tener esto...

Mou... Kotori... lo tuvieras o no lo tuvieras, te amaría igual... - Acaricia su cabeza.

Hehe... gracias, Umi-chan... además, ahora tengo una manera de usarlo bien, no?

M-Mou! Por favor dejemos ese tema de lado por ahora... me da vergüenza...

Mmm? Después de que te vi montándome con esa lujuria? Ma, Ma Umi-chan~

K-Kotoriii!

Kyaaaaa~! Oyasumi~! Hehe...

Mou!

 **Fin...**


End file.
